warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sloesong/Top 5 Least Favorite Cats
//keeping up with daily blog post// Here is my list of top five least favorite warrior cats. You are allowed to have your own opinions and I won’t judge you if you disagree. Also, feel free ton start a debate, I think those are fun. Oh, you probably won’t find cats like Rainflower or Appledusk on here because I enjoy characters like them. (-: Bramblestar As someone who skipped TNP, I can tell the little I read out of it that Bramblestar(then claw) was an arrogant jerk. He received Squirrelflight’s love, the deputy position, and the respect of his Clanmates being a selfish jerk. Please, tell me if a warrior who meets with warriors from other Clans on a regular basis deserves to be deputy. His personality then got stale and I’m sad we have to keep returning to Bramblestar and not the minor characters that barely get any attention. Leopardstar second leader on the list I...never liked Leopardstar for some reason. It’s not about her appearances in the first arc, I’ve just never enjoyed her. I guess I just think Mistystar is better. Bumblestripe Oh how I wish I could tie him to a steak and burn him alive using books from OotS as fuel for the fire. Bumblestripe sucks, isn’t well written, and is a jerk. I would say he’s like Finleap, but that would be an understatement. Bumblestripe is just a jerk who only wants Dovewing when it is obvious she is uncomfortable. It feels wrong to read about. Mapleshade Similar reason with Leopardstar, I just dislike her. Although with more reason. At this point, Mapleshade only continues to appear because the Erins know the majority of the fan base likes her. It kind of makes you glad for Sleekwhisker. Anyhow, I disagree with her “murder for revenge.” Mapleshade’s vengeance was weird to read, and this is coming from someone who loves villains. At first, everything goes again Mapleshade, then everything goes for her. What? She has no difficulty, she knows what she was doing, and at this point her appearances are just so fans go “yesssss, I love her!” Stormtail Stormtail is my least favorite character. Yes, Bluestar’s dad. You see Appledusk get all the hate, when Stormtail did almost exactly the same to his mate(the first one). When Moonflower kitted, he started hanging out with Dapplepaw. When Moonflower was DYING he chose to hang out with Dapplepaw. When Moonflower was dead he was like “oh well, I’ve got Dapplepaw!” I feel like this is the opposite with Appledusk, but I think Stormtail didn’t want kits. After all, he started dating Dapplepaw when Moonflower died and he never had kits with her(Dapplefall probs had kits with someone else) when he was alive. Another thing I hate is that he ignores his kits, even when they go through large amounts of grief, it just sickens me. But the worst part(that makes Appledusk more bearable) is that he is a minor character that appears in various books and gets 0 development. It’s honestly pretty sad. So... feel free to disagree. Category:Blog posts